Un Halloween bastante particular
by Estefy Tsukino
Summary: [Three–shot]: Cuando las guardias les juegan una broma bastante pesada a los animatronicos, estos juran vengarse planeando una broma descabellada, y que mejor momento que la noche de brujas para llevarla a cabo. Claro que ninguno tenía la menor idea de que todo aquello acabaría mal... [En colaboración con LanyCookie].
1. Parte I

**Disclaimer: Five nights at Freddy's es propiedad de Scott Cawthon; los diseños humanizados le pertenecen a Pole–bear. Nala, Gabriela y Chiquinquirá son propiedad de Simbalaika, SoFiLeXa y LanyCookie respectivamente.** **Sólo Isabella y una parte de este alocado especial me pertenecen. El resto de ideas son de mi compañera Lany.**

 **Advertencias: Lenguaje vulgar, insinuaciones sexuales entre los personajes, posible OoC (Out of Character/Fuera del personaje), incoherencias, etc.**

 **¡Disfrútenlo!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Era otro día – o mejor dicho noche – normal en la pizzería.

—¡QUE ALGUIEN ME ALEJE A ESTA PUTA LOCA!

Sip, lo normal en este lugar.

—TEDDY... —canturreó divertida Nala acercándose cautelosamente al castaño de mejillas pintadas – quien por cierto estaba con los cabellos artificiales totalmente desordenados y ni hablar de esas pequeñas quemaduras que portaba en distintas partes de su cara y atuendo – entre que este iba retrocediendo aterrado.

—¡ALÉJATE DE MI, LUNÁTICA!

—Ay, no exageréis~. No fue para tanto.

—¡Vete! ¡No me atormentes más! —quedando acorralado contra la pared.

—Ven, osito gruñón~. —arremetió contra él con pistola eléctrica en mano, el castaño la esquivó justo a tiempo antes de que le diera otro calambrazo y se posicionó justo detrás de Isabella, llorando como niñita.

—Ya basta, Nala ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Divertirnos un rato —expresó Gabriela a su lado bebiendo de una botella de refresco —. No sé por qué te arrechas tanto.

La de lentes magenta la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Será porque dejaste a mi novio convulsionando en el piso ¿tal vez? —señaló al pirata con orejas de zorro que estaba retorciéndose en el suelo.

—¡Meh! Era el primer weon que estaba al alcance. —respondió mirando sus uñas, sin darle la más mínima importancia al asunto.

—Lo dices porque él nunca te hace caso —destilando veneno en dichas palabras—. ¡Ya deja de lloriquear, oso maricón! —regañando a Toy Freddy quien seguía lamentándose como una magdalena detrás suyo.

—Yo solo quería una selfie con él. ¿Es mucho pedir acaso? —poniendo una mano en su frente en pose dramática.

—¿Solamente era una selfie o tus intenciones iban más allá de eso, Gabriela? —bajando sus lentes hasta la punta de su nariz para observarla con atención.

—¿Quién te crees que soy? ¿La perra de Allison?

—Nah, no creo que haya nadie más puta que ella. —ambas quedaron con la vista puesta en Foxy quien aún no se recuperaba. La de mirada verdosa miró su botella para luego mirar a la que estaba a su lado por el rabillo del ojo y sonrió con malicia.

— ¿Quieres? —ofreciéndole un poco de bebida.

—Primero dime si me vas a dar.

—Ño, primero dime si quieres.

—¿Entonces me vas a dar? —Gabriela asintió extendiéndole la botella, Isabella sonrió—. Está bien. —iba a tomarla cuando la caraqueña se la apartó de repente seguido de un "comprate" y mostrando su lengua.

Smith por su parte prefirió no decir nada, aunque eso lo tendría en cuenta para otro momento más tarde.

A lo lejos se oyó unos cuantos gritos y corridas, Freddy y Bonnie aparecieron asustados por el pasillo, ocultándose debajo de una de las mesas, y con Chiquinquirá pisandoles los talones a ambos.

—¡¿Dónde COÑO está?!

—¿Quién? —inquirió la de ojos miel. Quinqui rodó los ojos.

—¡El mamaguevo de Toy Freddy!

—No lo sé. Estaba detrás mío hace un momento.

—¡Coño e' la madre!

—¿Para qué lo quieres?

—Voy a rifar una coñacera y él tiene todos los números... —murmuró entre dientes mientras lo buscaba con el aparato electroshock en la mano.

Miró el panorama fijamente sin éxito, no lo veía.

—¿Pero qué es lo que sucedió? —quiso saber Isabella.

—Ese pendejo güebon... ¡Ahí estás! —comenzó a explicar pero de la nada corrió hasta debajo de una mesa y después se escuchó un grito de dolor del mismo lugar. TFreddy como pudo trato de escapar de debajo de la mesa pero la morena lo alcanzó y lo atacó con el aparato electrónico una y otra vez.

—¡PIEDAD! —se oyó sus súplicas en todo el local

—¡Eso te pasa por cachuo, vergo sádico! —gritaba histérica.

Bella resopló.

—¿Qué hizo él?

—A ti también te grabó en vídeo esta mañana cuando nos cambiabamos ¿no es cierto? —opinó Gabriela de rodillas en el suelo junto al pelirrojo y picándole la cara con el dedo. Chiquinquirá asintió mientras seguía dándole descargas al pobre oso.

—Ngh, mi cabeza. Todavía siento la descarga que me dieron en el trasero. —al fin se le habían terminado los ataques y sus circuitos comenzaban a funcionar con normalidad.

—¡Foxy! —exclamó su novia agachándose repentinamente a abrazarlo por el cuello y llenarlo de besos.

—¡Hermoso, estás vivo! —la castaña a su lado también lo abrazó.

—Si, y no gracias a ti. —empujándola lejos de su pirata.

—Ya. Relaja las tetas, reina pirata de la nación del Fuego —ésta al ver que Isabella la estaba amenazando con la pistola eléctrica, se dirigió al pirata—. Foxy, ¿vas a permitir que me trate así? —fingiendo un puchero.

El aludido miró a su sirena – quien ya lo estaba abrazando posesivamente – para luego volverla a mirar.

—Me diste una descarga que me provocó cortocircuito, Gabriela —Foxy la miró con el ceño fruncido al recordarlo

Ella hizo un mohín.

—¡Ay, si eres picao! —dijo enojada y se fue quién sabe a donde.

Mientras tanto, Nala regresó – ¿en qué momento se fue? Eso no lo sabemos (?) – refunfuñando por lo bajo y dando fuertes pisadas con desgano.

—_Puta marioneta dels cullons._

—¿Qué pasó, Nala? —Quinqui ya estaba más calmada, se encontraba sentada encima del cuerpo inerte de el oso toy.

—¡Tu novio! ¡Ese condenado hijo de Slenderman!

.

.

.

.

 _—Puppet~. —trató de reprimir su risa malévola._

 _La europea iba acercándose sigilosamente a la caja de música con taser en mano, dispuesta a darle al títere un electroshock que no olvidaría en siglos. Claro que con lo que ella no contaba era que él no era como los demás robots._

 _—¿Qué se te ofrece, Nala? —apareciendo de sorpresa a milímetros de su cara, haciéndola chillar del susto._

 _—¡COÑO, RESPETA EL PUÑETERO ESPACIO PERSONAL! —quiso electrocutarlo, más no pudo; de hecho, parecía que la marioneta era inmune a las descargas—. ¡¿POR QUÉ MIERDA NO TE RETUERCES EN EL SUELO?! —picándolo con el objeto repetidas veces._

 _The Marionette se encogió de hombros._

 _—Haberlo dicho antes~. —se tiró al piso a fingir un ataque de epilepsia, aunque parecía más una lombriz agonizando que otra cosa (?)._

 _—¡No te burles de mí, muñeco anorexico! —dicho esto se regresó totalmente cabreada, pasando justo por al lado de su novio quien la miraba con temor. Nala lo volteó a ver y le dijo "Buh" haciendo que el conejo gritara como una niña y se agarrara de sus coletas espantado._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

—Yo te dije, te dije que mi Puppet no se sorprende así de fácil... pero vos no parais bola —la maracucha seguía encima de TFreddy, tenía la impresión que ya se había recuperado y se estaba haciendo el dormido para que se fuera y él poder escapar.

—Tu Puppet huele a vomito de niños. —le espetó aún cabreada.

—¡Bueno, ya! —intervino la de lentes—. Nala, por favor, pongamosle fin a todo esto, ¿está bien?

—¡Si, por el amor de Scott! Este juego ya no me divierte. —habló el conejo pelimorado asomando su cara debajo del mantel de la mesa.

—Fecundo la emoción. —agregó Fazbear a su lado.

—Se dice 'secundo la moción', Freddy. —le corrigió su amigo.

—Tsk, da igual —mirando a todos lados—. ¿Dónde está Mangle?

—Oculta en algún lugar, tal vez.

Si, efectivamente Mangle, las Chica's y los más pequeños estaban muy bien escondidos; hasta se podría decir que eran muy inteligentes en pasar desapercibidos (?).

—Ya te divertiste Nala y Quin ya se vengó, ya podemos dejarlos en paz —habló calmadamente para convencer a las otras dos de terminar con esto.

—De acuerdo, pero antes déjame electrocutar en el culo a Pedobear una vez más y... —Quinqui iba a continuar, pero su víctima la interrumpió apareciendo en escena.

—¡No, Chiquinquirá! ¡Baja ese tesar! ¡AHORA! —le regaño Bella. Quin murmuró algunas maldiciones pero terminó tirando el aparato lejos que cayó frente a Bonnie y Freddy que al verlo gritaron y huyeron ds él como si se tratara de una granada a punto de explotar.

—Esta bien... ya vete, estúpido pajero de mierda —se quitó de encima del oso.

TFreddy abrió un ojo asegurándose que era cierto que no lo volverían a atacar, se fue levantando lentamente mirando a las tres humanas con cautela y al ver que no hacían nada salió corriendo despavorido. Su escape hubiera sido triunfal de no ser por esa baldosa salida que lo hizo estrellarse como mierda en el piso.

Nala y Quinqui se reían a carcajadas de lo sucedido mientras Bella se daba un falcepalm y miraba al oso decepcionada.

.

.

.

.

Horas más tarde de aquel encantador suceso, las chicas se encontraban reunidas en casa de Nala pensando qué disfraz usaría cada una esa misma noche; la pizzeria permanecería cerrada durante la noche de brujas y ya tenían planeada una salida fuera de ella con los robots.

Claro que la identidad de dichos disfraces sería sorpresa entre ellas.

—Vamos, Isabella~, al menos dime el color de tu traje.

—Ya te dije que no, Gabriela. Es una sorpresa y lo sabes.

—¡Dímelo! ¡Dímelo! ¡Dímelo! ¡Dímelo! ¡Dímelo! ¡Dímelo! ¡Dímelo! ¡Dímelo! ¡Dí–!

—¡QUE NO, CARAJO!

—Conocéis las reglas, Gabi. Ninguna de nosotras puede saber qué disfraz usarán las demás hasta esta noche.

—Eh, corrección, querida Nala. Ya sabemos todas el disfraz que usarás para hoy. —replicó la castaña de mirada verdosa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Gabriela tiene razón, Nala —habló Isabella—. Reglas son reglas, tienes que cumplir tu castigo.

—¿Castigo? ¿Cuál castigo? —se cruzó de brazos haciéndose la desentendida.

—Nala~, Nala~, Nala~, ¿no lo recuerdas? —preguntó Gabriela con diversión.

*Flashback*

—Les apuesto a que puedo sorprender a Puppet. —exclamó la europea con cierto aire de superioridad.

—¿Segura? Él no es de sorprenderse tan fácil —mencionó la morena divertida.

—¡Pues yo seré la primera en sorprenderlo!

—¡Pff! ¿En serio? ¿Por qué no pruebas con quitarte toda la ropa y correr desnuda por toda la pizzería? —acotó la caraqueña en tono de burla.

—¡Ya veréis! Puppet quedará flipando y mucho.

—¿Quieres apostar? —mirándola con desafío.

—Uh, Gabriela, no creo que sea buena idea. —murmuró la de lentes quien estuvo callada durante esa conversación.

—¿Y quién dijo que esto era una buena idea? —mirando a Nala—. Mira, si pierdes, tendrás que disfrazarte de conejita Playboy. Ya tú sabeh, mamita, así toa bien prostiputa~. —haciendo un movimiento bien sensual, o lo que sea que haya sido ese movimiento epiléptico extraño con su cuerpo (?).

—¿Y si gano?

—Pues… —rascándose la barbilla—. Nosotras tres nos disfrazaremos de conejitas prostiputas —esbozó una sonrisa diabólica—. Y eso te incluye a ti, Isabella cara de botella. —en eso se escuchó un "¡¿Qué?!" salido de los labios de la aludida, la cual por cierto tosia con dificultad al ahogarse con lo que estaba comiendo.

La castaña casi rubia analizó por un momento las palabras de su amiga y compañera, para luego estrecharle la mano.

—Vale, trato hecho.

—Recuerda, Nallie~ —Gabi mantuvo fijamente su mirada verdosa en ella sin soltar su mano—. Tienes tiempo hasta que el turno se termine.

…

—¿Te acuerdas, marica?

La de orbes hazel se sonrojó.

—No puedo creer que recordéis la apuesta y no cuando os menciono cosas más importantes.

—Seh, es triste. Pero así es la vida. —dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

—Bueno —la ojimiel se levantó—, me encantaría seguir con esta charla tan amena, pero hay que prepararse para esta noche —tomó las llaves de su coche—. Quinqui, necesitaré de tu ayuda con mi cabello, ¿podrás venir conmigo hasta casa?

—Si, solo deja que tome mi disfraz y nos vamos.

—Te esperaré afuera, ¡nos vemos más tarde!

—¡Chabela, espera!

La castaña volteó a ver a Gabriela.

—¿Si?

—¿Puedo ir a tu casa a ver tu disfraz? —sonriendo con inocencia.

.

.

.

.

En la pizzería, los animatronicos se habían reunido en Partes y Servicio para hacer otra de las tantas "juntas" que hacían, esta vez para hablar sobre algo que los tenía molestos desde la noche anterior. Algunos estaban charlando animadamente, otros miraban el techo, como buscando algo que echara a volar su imaginación – en otras palabras, matar el aburrimiento mientras esperaban – y por último estaban Endo y Mangle, quienes no paraban de cantar la misma canción una y otra vez.

—¡Esto es Halloween~! ¡Esto es Halloween~! ¡Halloween~! ¡Halloween~! ¡Halloween~! ¡Hal–!

—¿Quieren callarse ustedes dos? —se quejó el líder de los toys ya cabreado con oírles cantar.

—Déjala tranquila —Freddy Fazbear le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación—, ¿Te molesta que mi sirena mitológica cante como un pájaro? —los demás no aguantaron la risa y se carcajearon como focas retrasadas al oírle—. ¿Qué? ¿De qué se ríen? ¿Cuál es la gracia?

—Definitivamente ser pirata no es lo tuyo, Freddo. —se burló Foxy. El castaño iba a replicar, pero la mágica aparición de Puppet lo interrumpió, todos lo saludaron y guardaron silencio esperando que comenzara a hablar.

—Muy bien, ya estamos todos. Ahora, los que pidieron que se hiciera esta improvisada reunión, que digan el motivo por el cual quieren quejarse y qué desean para solucionarlo (?).

Toy Freddy fue el primero en levantar la mano.

—¡Yo más que todos solicité esta junta para quejarme de la broma pesada de esas psicópatas!

—A mí me pareció muy divertida, la verdad —comentó Puppet divertido por la reacción de Nala horas antes.

—Después se pregunta la gente porque asesinabamos personas por orden tuya... —murmuró Bonnie molesto con el sadismo escondido de Puppet.

El castaño lo ignoró y siguió con su discurso.

—Como decía, estoy totalmente enfadado con la situación que viví durante el turno de la noche anterior y creo que no soy el único aquí.

—Pues a mi me dieron también electroshock y no me estoy quejando. —murmuró el conejo azul afinando su guitarra.

—Al menos admite que te dolió como al resto que lo sufrimos. —las demás víctimas asintieron con la cabeza y las orejas echadas totalmente hacia atrás.

BonBon bajó las suyas también, sintiéndose algo apenado.

—Está bien, lo admito.

—¿Lo ves, Puppet? Tal parece que somos varios los que sufrimos.

The Marionette se mostró neutral.

—¿Y qué quieren hacer?

—¿Qué queremos? ¡Venganza! ¡Eso es lo que queremos! —Toy Chica se dio un facepalm al escuchar a su novio.

—Teddy, ¿estás seguro de lo que dices? —la rubia comenzó a frotarse los ojos.

—¡Claro! ¿Por qué?

Chica intervino.

—Ella cree que algo va a salir mal. —con cierta expresión de angustia.

—¡Tonterías! Al menos no si vamos a usar los poderes mágicos de nuestro querido David Copperfield aquí presente. —señalando al pelinegro quien rodó los ojos.

—¿Y qué idea tienes en mente? —inquirió el pelirrojo.

—Vamos a asustar a las guardias. —sonrió macabramente. Los demás comenzaron a murmurar hasta que el pelinegro dio una señal para que guardaran silencio.

—¿En serio creen que voy a ayudarles con algo así? —cruzado de brazos.

—¡¿No nos vas a ayudar?!

—Yo no tengo ningún problema en hacerle maldades a Natalipa. —se metió Endo.

—¡Oye! Deja de ponerle apodos a mi novia, cabezota parlante!

—¡Cierra la boca, conejo andrógeno! —se defendió.

—¡Ja! Mira quién lo dice.

La cabeza de endoesqueleto metálica iba a continuar insultándolo, pero la albina la detuvo.

—Endo, ya te he dicho que su nombre es Nala. —la corrigió acariciando su cabeza.

Al ver que la discusión había cesado, Puppet decidió continuar.

—Nadie va a hacerle maldades a nadie. Está decidido, y nadie me hará cambiar de opinión.

En eso, a Freddy 2.0 se le vino una idea a la mente.

—¿Y qué pasaría si te dijera que yo sé un secretito tuyo que ninguno de aquí sabe? —le dijo cerca de su oído, él lo miró con una ceja alzada—. Y tiene algo que ver con Quinqui~. —canturreó.

La marioneta lo miró por el rabillo, analizando por un momento sus palabras mientras trataba de leer los pensamientos del oso. Debía admitir que aquella descabellada idea era la mejor, pero por otro lado estaba su ángel, su adorable Quinqui, y a ella menos que menos le haría algo. Sin embargo, si no cumplía la petición de sus "hermanos", Toy Freddy revelaría algo que vio entre él y su novia días atrás, una razón para terminar invadido de burlas y trolleadas por parte del resto; por lo que tomó una decisión.

—Está bien, me convencieron —todos dieron un grito de alegría—. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Simple, deberás transformarnos a todos en algo bien aterrador y así saldremos a perseguirlas, ¿qué tal eh?

—Pues yo me opongo. —se oyó de los labios del zorro.

—¡Puta madre, Foxy! ¿Cuando será el condenado día en que estemos de acuerdo en algo?

—Oh si, déjame pensar… —frotándose la barbilla con su garfio—. Ah si, nunca. —sonriendo con burla.

Toy Freddy lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Eres tan odioso, ¿sabes?

—Bueno ya, ¿por qué no hacemos lo de siempre? Levantar la mano y ver por mayoría de votos lo que se va a elegir. —opinó Bonnie, los demás estuvieron de acuerdo.

—Esperen, si Puppet puede hacer magia para transformarnos, también puede hacer magia para otras cosas.

—Déjame adivinar, Chica. Otra vez se te rompió el delantal, ¿o me equivoco? —preguntó su hermano al ver que no lo tenía puesto.

Ella infló las mejillas.

—De acuerdo, "haré magia" para arreglar tu delantal. ¿Alguien más? —dijo moviendo los dedos al hablar sobre sus poderes, rodando los ojos.

Todos comenzaron a murmurar entre todos.

—¡Yo quiero una guitarra nueva! —habló el pelimorado —. O quizás un bajo. —dudando pensativo.

—¡Yo quiero un juego de té de porcelana! —exclamó Toy Chica agitando su mano de lado a lado.

—Entonces yo quiero ser el rey de los piratas. —el pelirrojo estaba entretenido mirando su garfio, divertido.

—¡Queremos juguetes! —chillaron los más pequeños.

Cada uno comenzó a pedirle cosas a su líder quien estaba cubriéndose los oídos, hasta que se hartó y los hizo callar a todos.

—¡YA BASTA! ¿QUÉ PAREZCO? ¿SANTA CLAUS?

Toy Bonnie siguió hablando.

—¡Pues yo exijo ser más macho para Nala! —todas las miradas se centraron en él—. ¿Q-qué? —bajó sus orejas tartamudeando totalmente avergonzado.

Freddy fue el único en burlarse.

—Que alguien me defina la palabra macho.

—¡HE DICHO QUE SE CALLARAN! —todos le obedecieron —. Vayan levantando la mano quienes están de acuerdo en esta broma y quienes no, ¡YA! —todos a excepción de Foxy, Toy Bonnie, BB, BG, Toy Chica y él mismo las levantaron—. Muy bien, está decidido. Por mayoría de votos, ganan el equipo de los bromistas. Ya pueden bajarlas.

—Alto ahí, ¿qué pasará con los que no hemos levantado la mano? —interrogó el zorro pirata.

—Tendrán que hacer con nosotros la broma, les guste o no. —respondió Teddy con aire de superioridad, Foxy lo miró gruñendo.

—¿Y cuando empezamos el plan macabro, predecesor mío? —Fazbear sonrió de manera macabra.

—Pues esta misma noche, mi estimado antecesor.

¿Y qué mejor para ellos que la noche de brujas para llevar a cabo cierta broma?

Toy Freddy Fazbear dio una carcajada digna de un villano de película.

—Que empiece el juego...


	2. Parte II

**Disclaimer: Five nights at Freddy's es propiedad de Scott Cawthon; los diseños humanizados le pertenecen a Pole–bear. Nala, Gabriela y Chiquinquirá son propiedad de Simbalaika, SoFiLeXa y LanyCookie respectivamente. Sólo Isabella y una parte de este alocado especial me pertenecen. El resto de ideas son de mi compañera Lany.**

 **Advertencias: Lenguaje vulgar, insinuaciones sexuales entre los personajes, posible OoC (Out of Character/Fuera del personaje), incoherencias, etc.**

 **¡Disfrútenlo!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La noche ya había llegado y los animatrónicos habían terminado de decorar toda la pizzería con los artilugios que el dueño había comprado esa semana para la noche de brujas. Si bien el local mismo permanecería cerrado por dicha celebración, él no quería que sus preciados robots se murieran del aburrimiento, por lo que prefirió que disfrutaran una noche diferente a las que estaban acostumbrados a vivir.

Chica, con ayuda de su novio, había terminado de colocar el último murciélago que quedaba en la caja y, con un salto digno de un acróbata, cayó perfectamente con pies juntos en el suelo.

—Buen aterrizaje, mi polluela hermosa, pero habíamos quedado en que te dejarías caer hacia mí para yo atraparte entre mis brazos —dijo Bonnie bajando sus orejas con tristeza. La rubia se llevó ambas manos a la cara.

—¡Oh, lo lamento conejito! —seguidamente lo tomó de un brazo—. ¿Qué te parece si me cargas hasta la cocina? —mirándolo con una inocencia tal que al peli-morado le derritió literalmente hasta la última tuerca en su interior.

—Ven aquí, preciosa. —cargándola y dándole un beso en los labios.

—¡Ash! Ustedes dos me dan asco. —habló el oso toy mirando aquella escena con repulsión.

—Ay si~, como si el señor "Nodemuestromissentimientosporquenoquieroperdermisupuestamenteexistentehombría" no hubiera besado a su novia jamás —se burló Endo.

—¡MI INTIMIDAD CON TOY CHICA ES ALGO QUE NO LES INCUMBE! —gritó iracundo.

—Quizás no sea de nuestra incumbencia, pero tú siempre haces que toda la pizzería y la cuadra entera lo sepa. —habló el zorro en tono de burla—. Y exactamente qué cosas hacen… —en el blanco.

—Mira quién lo dice... el pirata sádico perturbado.

—¡¿Perturbado yo?! —señalándose a sí mismo.

—¡SI! —ya haciéndole frente.

—¡TU ERES UN MALDITO PAJERO DE MIERDA! —lo señaló acusándolo—. ¡Todos sabemos qué haces dentro del baño de mujeres, pendejo!

—¡ES TODO! ¡AHORA CONOCERÁS MI IRA!

Todos los presentes rodaron los ojos mientras Mangle y Toy Chica iban camino a separarlos.

—A ver, par de mamaguevos, se me calman o juro que les arrancaré las orejas y se las meteré por el culo, ¿entendieron? —ordenó la rubia de ojos azules con cierto enojo.

Tal parece que la pollita había pasado tiempo con las dos venezolanas. La albina la observó con la cabeza ladeada, luego sonrió al oír aquello y, mirando a ambos dijo:

—¿Entendieron? —sonriendo con inocencia.

Teddy y Foxy se miraron con desprecio y se separaron enseguida sacudiendo sus ropas. En eso, Balloon Boy junto con JJ y ambas Cupcakes se acercaron a la polluela toy, tiró levemente de su falda y habló.

—Tía Chiqui, ¿podemos hacerte una preguntita?

Chica 2.0 se inclinó a la altura de ellos con una dulce sonrisa—: ¡Por supuesto mis pequeñuelos!

El pequeño castaño miró a su grupo, las tres niñas asintiendo, volvió a mirar a la robot mayor y le preguntó:

—Tía Chiqui, ¿qué es mamaguevo?

La expresión en el rostro de Toy Chica era todo un poema, los demás animatrónicos trataban con todas sus fuerzas de aguantar la risa.

Nueva lección: regular el lenguaje frente a los menores.

—Bu–bu–bueno... —tragó saliva nerviosa, mirando a todos como si la respuesta estuviera en la cara de sus compañeros—, ¿por qué no mejor se lo preguntan a...? —en eso, la marioneta se hacía mágicamente presente, sonrió ampliamente al verlo—. ¡A Puppet! Si, pregúntenle a él. —dijo mientras los empujaba a todos hacia el pelinegro quien ya tenía una expresión de confusión en su rostro.

—Oigan, las chicas ya se tardaron ¿no?

—¿Qué ocurre Fox? ¿Ya te entró la desesperación por ver a tu princesa pirata? —murmuró Freddy con sonrisa burlesca, el pelirrojo lo miró neutral.

—Quiero ver qué disfraz eligió.

—Oh~, ya veo~ —apoyándole un brazo en el hombro, el pirata cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con una ceja alzada—. Quieres volver a babear de aceite con ese disfraz de pirata que se pone cada año, ¿verdad? —moviendo las cejas inquisidora mente.

—Tú sabes cómo me emociono cuando usa ese traje. Le queda increíble.

—Seh, yo también estaría saltando de felicidad si alguien apareciera en mi vida usando un disfraz de Lola Bunny. —expresó Toy Bonnie en tono sarcástico.

Segundos después, las puertas dobles de cristal se abrieron para mostrar una chica europea con algo que parecía ser un disfraz de conejita bien sensual, hasta colita y lazo tenía, consistía en un body enterizo blanco que dejaba al descubierto sus piernas, de manga larga ajustada y escote pronunciado. Todos al reconocer que era Nala quedaron atónitos, pero no más que TBonnie que se le cayó la mandíbula hasta el suelo al verla.

—No quiero que ninguno de vosotros digáis ni una palabra, ¿comprendido?

Todos asintieron enérgicamente aún sin salir del asombro. Freddy 2.0 se acercó a ella curioso.

—Que... —Nala lo fulminó con la mirada—. Lindo disfraz~ —sonrió burlón.

El peli azul se acercó a ella con cara de idiota enamorado.

—Estás... Hermosa.

—Ni se te ocurra, conejo. —su novia lo apartó con la mano extendida antes de que él la abrazara.

—Ey Nala, tú siempre chorreando ternura, ¿no? —se escuchó la voz de la morena de ojos claros entrando.

En eso, Chiquinquirá entraba vistiendo unos pantalones blancos rasgados súper ajustados con un top del mismo color con hombros descubiertos que además dejaba ver su abdomen, y detrás de su espalda unas enormes alas.

Su novio al verla había separado levemente los labios, Chiquinquirá era preciosa, pero en ese momento lo era aún más.

Quizás ella hubiera tenido una entrada triunfal de no ser porque aquellas alitas causaron que se quedara atascada entre ambas puertas. Forcejeó unas cuantas veces hasta que ya no pudo más.

—¡Ayúdame, mamagueva! ¡No te quedes allí riéndote, vergación! —extendiendo sus brazos para que la castaña le echara una mano seguida de algunos de los robots.

—¿Segura? Te puedo empalagar… Yo chorreo ternura por todos lados, ¿cierto? —dijo la ahora coneja europea alzando una ceja y yendo a ayudar a su amiga.

Puppet iba a intervenir rápidamente haciendo uso de sus facultades sobrenaturales; sin embargo, no había sido necesario debido a que cierta caraqueña la había empujado hacia adentro con una patada que la había hecho caer de culo al suelo.

—¡MALPARIA MUJER DEL DIABLO, ME DOLIÓ! —gritó frotándose su trasero con ambas manos.

—Era necesario, llorona. De otro modo no hubieras podido pasar por la puerta. —exclamó mirando sus uñas con el más mínimo interés—. Además, tú tienes buena amortiguación allí atrás. —la aludida miró a la chica de mirada hazel fulminantemente.

Ella ya la estaba sumergiendo en ácido, clavándole en un palo para fritarla al sol para después picarla en pedacitos y comérsela con salsa rosada.

—¡HE LLEGADO, GENTUZA!

La inconfundible e insoportable voz chillona del espaguet-DIGO Allison se había escuchado por todos los rincones de la pizzería.

—¿Qué hace ella aquí? —murmuró Toy Foxy por lo bajo. Tanto Chica como su versión 2.0, siendo las únicas que estaban más cerca de la albina, se encogieron de hombros y negaron con la cabeza.

—Fuera de aquí, ramera. Nadie te llamó.

—Cuida tu lenguaje, Nala. He venido solamente a mostrarle a MI Foxy mi lindo disfraz. —dijo mientras se arreglaba su cabello.

—¿De qué coño te has disfrazado? ¿De una puta anticuada?

—¡Soy una Doncella! ¿Qué eres tú? ¡¿Trabajadora de Play Boy?! —Nala estaba a quince segundos de partirle la cara a la rubia pero Puppet adivinando sus acciones la elevó en el aire con su magia y la mantuvo allí (dándole un perfecto ángulo a TBonnie de su trasero, pero ella no tenía por qué enterarse).

—Así que... doncella ¿no?—repitió Gabriela burlona mientras le hacía gestos groseros disimulados a Quinqui que se dirigían a la rubia engreída, Chiquinquirá sí que no había ocultado su risa.

Allison rodó los ojos con fastidio.

—Ya saben, las mujeres que les hacían... —comenzando a girar su muñeca—… compañía a los piratas.

—Otra manera de decir "pre-pago". —musitó Gabriela. La chica rica le dirigió una mirada de desprecio.

—¿Que no era que ellas estaban en los bares y los piratas les pagaban con oro a cambio de...? —Bonnie iba a terminar de formular la pregunta, pero luego se acordó de los menores y sus preguntas embarazosas, y decidió omitir la palabra—. Mejor no digo nada.

—Bueno, ¿y tú qué? —Allison se dirigió a la caraqueña, ignorando el comentario del conejo morado.

Gabi posó sus ojos verdes hacia ella.

—¿Te refieres a lo que traigo puesto? —la contraria asintió—. Es un cosplay de un personaje femenino de Piratas del Caribe que en estos momentos no recuerdo su nombre. —habló con la más mínima importancia.

—Angélica... —murmuró la morena rodando los ojos.

—¿No era que no te gustaban esas películas? —inquirió la ibérica, aun flotando. Decidió dejar de pelear y se puso cómoda.

—No me gustan... pero tal vez a Foxy, sí. —dicho esto fue hacia donde estaba Foxy seguida de los pasos presurosos de la rubia por detrás.

Todos ponían los ojos en blanco entre que el pelirrojo resopló sonoramente al ver a ambas correr hacia él como si de una carrera se tratara.

—Hola Foxy~ —Allie había sido la primera en llegar—. Vine hasta aquí a mostrarte mi disfraz, ¿no te gusta? —actuando de manera coqueta.

—Me cago en Barbanegra. —murmuró el pirata en voz baja mientras rodaba los ojos.

—¡ME TOCA! —gritó la castaña dándole a la rubia un fuerte empujón mandándola a quien sabe dónde —Hola, precioso. ¿Qué te parece mi disfraz?

Al contrario que con Allison, el disfraz de Gabriela parecía haber llamado su atención, específicamente porque tenía al descubierto cierta parte que daba a la imaginación.

Mientras el zorro miraba "disimuladamente" a la chica en su mente pasaban varios pensamientos.

 _ **"Tengo que admitir que no se ve nada mal, hasta podría decir que se ve…"**_ , no pudo terminar su idea porque en ese momento Isabella había dado su entrada triunfal.

La chica estaba vestida con el traje idéntico de Súper Sailor Moon y algo que no pudo ignorar Foxy fue la muy buena vista que le daba esa corta minifalda de las piernas de su adorada novia. Sencillamente se veía exquisita.

Foxy caminó embobado hacia la oji-miel como una polilla hacia la luz. Llegó a donde estaba su novia, la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó.

—Amor, te ves hermosa —separándose de sus labios. Ella lo abrazó por el cuello, uno creería que sería por afecto… pero miró hacia sus "rivales" y les sacó el dedo medio mientras les lanzaba una mirada de burla expresándoles que ella era la triunfadora.

—¿Sabes? Deberíamos ir a la cueva a probar la calidad de ese disfraz… —todos conocían a dónde iría esa propuesta.

—Capitán Foxy, no empiece con sus cochinadas cochambrosas —comenzó Mangle.

—¡Ya debemos ir a pedir dulces! —el par de pollitas empezó a dar saltos de felicidad agarradas de las manos como niñas.

Esta sería su primera noche de brujas como tal y también la única vez que saldrían salido del local. Todos querían aprovechar la noche lo más que se pudiera. Pedirían dulces, harían travesuras, asustarían a la gente (de una manera menos perjudicial que antes), conocerían el mundo exterior y lo más importante, su pequeño y maléfico plan que tenían pensado realizar contra las humanas culpables.

Primero lo primero, los dulces.

Los dos osos se habían separado del resto por Dios sabe cuáles razones. Iban caminando lado a lado como "buenos amigos", lo cual era muy sorprendente.

Estaban teniendo una conversación que si era típica en ellos.

—¿Le viste esas caderas a la bruja morada de la otra cuadra? —Toy Freddy devoraba varios dulces de una canasta que le había robado a unos niños.

—¿Y qué hay de esa azafata tan linda cuando cruzamos la esquina de la pizzería? —le agarraba de la canasta hurtada—. Esas piernas iban de aquí a Canadá.

—¡Lo sé! Y se veían tan tersas… —los dos tenían esa cara de pervertidos perros "cuqueros" estampadas en el rostro mientras hablaban de manera morbosa de todo ser que pareciera tener vagina que se les cruzaba en el camino.

—¿Te digo algo? —Freddy puso sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón—. Las chicas no se veían nada mal hoy…

—Pues sí, se veían bastante bien —dijo su predecesor despreocupado.

—Ya veo porque Foxy se pone como se pone por Isabella…

—Sí, bueno… Tú sabes que Isabella tiene muy buenos atributos, ¡tiene unos buenos melones! —lo volteó a ver alzando una ceja de forma depravada—. Pero que Foxy no nos oiga o seremos polvo.

—Sí, sabemos cómo es él… Otra cosa, tu querida cuñada se veía muy sexy también, ¿no crees? —TFreddy comenzó a reírse por el comentario.

—Sí, ya lo creo. La cara de mi hermano no tuvo precio, se estaba babeando encima, ¡y ni siquiera sabía que nosotros podíamos hacer eso! —los dos se reían a carcajadas.

—Yo también dejaría que me tratara así si la recompensa es esa… —el oso hacía gestos con sus manos.

—Yo confío que dentro de Bon hay un macho alfa esperando por salir —tomó una pausa para después soltar una risotada—. ¡Pero está muy por dentro!

Volvieron a reírse los dos. Lo digo, parecían buenos amigos.

—Y Chiquinquirá… —comentó TFreddy—. En serio, más curvas que en una carrera de Mario Karts —el oso old asentía pensando igual—. Y ese trasero…

—Oye Tedd, ¿a veces me pregunto qué hace TChica contigo? —habló Freddy risueño palmeando su hombro divertido—. Ya debería haberte pateado

—Ñeh, ni que nos fuera a escuchar… —levantó los hombros sin preocupación—. De todos modos, ya veo porque Puppet está tan encabronado con Quin... Y Foxy con Isabella... Mira que si no estuviera con Toy Chica yo…

—¡Yo aprovecharía! —comentó Freddy muy divertido mientras seguía comiendo dulces. El otro oso lo miró de reojo al escucharlo.

—¿De qué hablas? —dijo mirándolo de frente.

Los dos dejaron de caminar, habían llegado a un callejón de doble salida.

—¡Oh vamos, Tedd! —exclamó risueño el castaño—. ¡No te alteres! Tu novia está buena ¿qué podemos hacer? —dijo dándole palmadas en el hombro queriendo continuar con el recorrido.

—Tú mismo lo dijiste —se plantó en el suelo sin querer avanzar—. Es mi novia.

—Eso lo sabemos, oso —rodó los ojos con fastidio mientras caminaba—. El único que al parecer no le ha quedado muy claro... es a ti —se rio mirándolo de reojo.

—¿Qué carajos me tratas de decir?

—Que tú nunca le has sido fiel, ¿o sí?—Freddy se le puso de frente—. ¡Diablos! ¡Ni sé por qué sigue contigo!

—¡YO LA QUIERO, IMBÉCIL! ¡TÚ NO PUEDES ENTENDERLO! —entrecerró los ojos.

—¡Estuvimos hablando de la novia del tipo que fácilmente puede patear tu trasero súper celoso y tú te la imaginabas en todas las posiciones!

—¡Yo puedo ganarle a ese estúpido zorro cuando yo quiera! —Fredd rodó los ojos y prosiguió.

—Sí, claro. Hablamos de la no-determinada relación de tu hermano, ¡y hasta te la estabas buceando! —los que no conozcan el habla venezolana "bucear" se le dice cuando miras de esa manera a alguien.

—¡No soy ciego, mamón!

—¡Incluso tienes fantasías con Quin que te quiere como a un hermano! —se le quedó mirando extraño.

—¿A QUÉ MIERDA QUIERES LLEGAR? —le preguntó confundido.

Freddy se acercó a centímetros de él y lo miró a los ojos.

—TU RELACIÓN CON TOY CHICA NUNCA TE HA AFECTADO PARA BABEARTE POR CADA VAGINA QUE TE PASA POR EL FRENTE. ¡SIEMPRE HAS SIDO UN MALDITO INFIEL DE PORQUERÍA!

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso del osito sonrojado.

—¡SUFICIENTE! —con su fuerza de robot tomó un contenedor de basura hecho de metal y lo levantó por encima de su cabeza—. ¡YA VERÁS, PEDAZO DE MIERDA! —le gritó listo para lanzarle el objeto.

Cuando iba a realizar el dicho "crimen" notaron que tenían un poco de audiencia. Era un pequeño niño de unos siete años disfrazado de dinosaurio verde que pasaba por el frente del callejón y con la tenue luz de este pudo presenciar toda la memorable escena entre los dos cantantes.

Al notar al pequeño espectador, los dos osos lo que hicieron fue sonreír como el par de idiotas que eran, mientras TFreddy bajaba el basurero. Freddy trató de acercarse al infante, pero al tratar de saludarlo "gentilmente", el niño salió despavorido gritando por su madre y tirando al suelo la canasta con todos sus caramelos.

TFreddy se golpeó la frente por lo ocurrido mientras negaba y Freddy se inclinó a tomar todos los caramelos del suelo, no los iba a desperdiciar a los pobres.

—Esto cada vez mejora…

—Ya, olvídalo... —Fredd se llenó la boca con dulces para después tragar y hablar—. Vámonos antes que ese mocoso vuelva aquí con sus inútiles padres y ahí si estaremos en problemas.

—¿Sabes algo? —el contrario lo miró—. ¡Eres un imbécil!

—Puede ser… Pero aquí, el descerebrado baboso eres tú. —le habló como si nada mientras se retiraban del lugar.

Había un grupo de niños en una pequeña plaza que tenía arbustos y árboles muy frondosos rodeándole. Los niños estaban reunidos contando los dulces que habían recolectado entre todos.

Cerca de ellos, escondida entre los arbustos, una figura oculta en las sombras vigilaba sigilosamente al grupo de niños. Se les acercaba poco a poco como un depredador a su presa.

Los niños hablaban y reían hasta que uno se dio cuenta de la presencia sombría. Le dijo a otro y juntos se fueron acercando bajo la mirada confundida del resto.

Cuando el par estuvo frente a la criatura, ésta se dejó ver mostrando su hilera de dientes en una gran sonrisa y sus grandes ojos amarillos.

—Hola niños, ¿quieren jugar? —la figura salió de las sombras y... resultó que sólo era Mangle.

Los niños al verla se le acercaron sonriendo. A su parecer ella se veía inofensiva y amistosa.

—¿Quién quiere oír una historia? —dijo lo más alegremente que pudo. Todos los niños le afirmaron eufóricos—. Bueno, vamos a sentarnos. Traigan sus dulces para que no se les pierdan.

Todos los niños se sentaron alrededor de la chica emocionados por el relato.

—Veamos... ¿cual les contare? —puso sus dedos en su mentón de manera pensativa—. ¡Oh, ya sé! Les contaré sobre el monstruo de dos cabezas devorador de niños —los niños la miraron interesados—. Se habla de una criatura extraña que sale cada Halloween a cazar su futura presa, le encantan los niños para su cena. La peculiaridad con esta criatura resulta ser que posee dos cabezas...

Aquellos niños escuchaban atentos esa historia y se aterrorizaban o asombraban de ella, no se perdían ningún detalle de aquel macabro relato.

—Y entonces... Cuando ya no había donde ocultarse, los niños se aglomeraron en el bosque asustados, y allí la malvada criatura apareció y... —justo en ese momento Endo salió de su escondite y gritó escandalosamente.

—¡SE LOS COMIÓ A TODOS! —los niños gritaron de horror y todos salieron corriendo por sus vidas dejando sus valiosos dulces abandonados a merced de Mangle y Endo.

Mangle utilizando todos sus tentáculos recogió cada caramelo del suelo y reunió todo en un saco donde tenía más que había recolectado de la misma manera.

—Te dije que esto funcionaria, Endo. —dijo la albina triunfante.

—Y lo disfruto mucho. —respondió la cabecita con malicia.

Después se reunieron con sus amigos no sin antes esconder bien su botín pues no pensaban compartir con nadie.

Foxy y Bella iban juntos agarrados de las manos mientras Balloon Boy saltaba a dos metros de ellos felizmente. Los tres iban juntos a pedir dulces de puerta en puerta, el niño al plantearle esta idea saltó de alegría y aceptó abrazando a Bella eufóricamente.

A los vecinos les había parecido completamente adorable el aspecto de BB, supongamos que por eso ya tenía dos canastas llenas. Isabella le comenzaba a preocupar si tanta azúcar podría ocasionarle algo a sus circuitos, pero Foxy le dijo que dejara al niño disfrutar de la noche tranquilamente.

Faltaba sólo una casa en esa cuadra, al irse acercando se podía escuchar música y gente "alegre" en el interior. Foxy miró a su novia dubitativo, ella miró la puerta y después a él encogiéndose de hombros. BB, inocente de todo, fue y tocó el timbre sonriente.

Después de varios gritos, risas escandalosas y lo que parecía ser objetos rompiéndose... un hombre salió a su encuentro, o más bien lo que quedaba de él.

—¡FELIZ HALLOWEEN, MARINEROS!

Un hombre en calzones y sin camisa abrió la puerta. El tipo tenía puesto una capa de pirata junto a un sombrero lleno de plumas, en una de sus manos tenía una botella de lo que claramente era ron y agarrado en la otra un garfio donde colgaban una bolsa de golosinas y otros dulces. Detallando mejor al sujeto pudieron notar que su disfraz de pirata también tenía unas orejas de zorro junto a una cola a juego.

—Ehm... ¿Dulce o truco? —los tres se quedaron pasmados al verlo.

El dueño de aquella casa apenas y podía mantenerse en pie mientras un ataque de hipo lo invadió.

—¡Que buen disfraz, amiguito! —tomó una buena porción de dulces y lo vertió dentro de la canasta del infante.

—¿Qué se dice, BB? —habló Isabella, el tipo al escucharla la miró intensamente mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

—Gracias, señor. —sonrió amablemente el niño tal como le había enseñado la que trataba como una madre.

—No es nada, pequeño. Felicidades por tener una madre tan guapa y preciosa como ella... —se trató de acercar a la muchacha mientras le recorría el cuerpo lentamente, a Isabella le llegó el olor repulsivo a alcohol—. Que buenos me... —murmuraba el borracho pero se detuvo al escuchar un gruñido profundo. Al levantar la vista pudo ver la mirada ámbar molesta de Foxy, quien estaba de brazos cruzados mirando al hombre fulminante.

—¡AHOY, COMPAÑERO PIRATA! —gritó el hombre felizmente—. ¡Que buen gusto tienes! —observando el "disfraz" de Foxy, para después volver a Isabella—. De verdad, buen gusto...

—Bueno... —carraspeó la castaña, ya fastidiada de las miradas de aquel sujeto—, es hora de irnos, cariño —ella mantenía sujeto a Foxy del brazo para que se controlara, lo último que necesitaba era que Foxy le partiera la mandíbula a alguien fuera de la pizzería—. Dile adiós al señor.

—Que tengan buena noche, amigos —les deseó el sujeto volviendo a verter dulces en la canasta del chiquillo y darle un buen trago a la botella de ron.

—¡Gracias, señor! ¡Hasta luego! —se despidió con su mano inocentemente mientras se alejaba agarrado de la mano de Bella.

—Hasta luego, pequeño. —hizo un gesto de despedida con su sombrero y cerró la puerta.

—¡¿Qué carajos fue eso?! —exigió saber el zorro, obviamente enojado.

—No lo sé, pero el próximo año evitaremos ir a esa casa. —admitió su novia algo molesta, mientras entrelazaba los brazos de los dos.

—¡El señor me cayó bien, mamá! ¡Me dio bastantes golosinas! —mostrando su canasta ya llena.

Sus padres negaron divertidos mientras Isabella le acariciaba la cara y seguían su recorrido.


End file.
